The function of the pituitary-ovarian axis of IV cyclophosphamide-treated and untreated girls with lupus will be assessed by administering a GnRH agonist and measuring gonadotropin/estradiol production. Hypotheses: A) Puberty is delayed in lupus additionally, some patients will have primary ovarian failure. B) Ovarian dysfunction occurs in IV cyclophosphamide treated girls, and will occur more frequently in girls treated after menarche.